Stolen a requested fan fiction!
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Hibari would never say he was sorry for anything right? Well. sometimes even HE feels bad enough to apologize. especially when he takes something he can never give back. MAN LOVE! SMEX! Rape! BAD GRAMMAR! OC HIB/GOKU DEAL WITH IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! So this is my newest fic! It will NOT be more then 2 chapters, but I might make a sequel to it someday.

Please do NOT post criticism in the review section! I would love your opinion, but the last time someone posted one, it was so long it became spam on the story! So Send me a PM if you want to critique!

I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME! JUST THE WORDS ON THE PAGE!

Third person.

Tsuna was walking into the school gates when Gokudera called out to him. It was hard to deal with the hot headed man sometimes, but Tsuna was always glad to see him anyway.

Before Gokudera could even get out a good morning to Tsuna, Lambo came running into the school grounds, a pissed off Ipin hot on his tail. They both ran right over the top of Gokudera's head, and needless to say, he was Not going to let that slide.

Before Tsuna knew what was happening, bombs, grenades, gyoza fists and bazooka's were flying. It didn't take long for them to destroy half the school. Lambo was quickly finished off by Ipin, who dragged him away muttering in broken Japanese and shaking her head in what seemed like disgust. Gokudera just looked at Tsuna, who stood frozen in horror as Hibari walked briskly over towards them, tonfas in hand.

"Hiee! Please wait Hibari-San! " Tsuna begged, ducking out of the way of a blow to his left.

Gokudera started throwing bombs at Hibari, making the situation all that much worse.

Hibari spun around, grabbing Gokudera before he could fire off anymore bombs and with godlike speed, knocked the other male out. He looked at Tsuna.

"I'm taking him. Since you do not wish to be bitten to death, you should not intervene. I will not kill him. "

and with those unsettling words, while Tsuna stood frozen in his new found horror, Hibari dragged Gokudera away.

GOKUDERA POV

When I woke up I could not remember anything other then that bastard hitting me in the neck. It fucking stung like hell! "finally awake are we?"

I looked over to see that bastard, Hibari Kyouya sitting in front of me. Naked... NAKED?

"What the hell are you doing you fucking freak?" I tried to sit up, to find myself tied to the bed with Hibari's Vongola gear handcuffs... I looked down to see that I was naked as well. As I took in the situation again, I stuttered in horror.

"H- Hibari, what is this?"

He smirked and came over to me, leaning in and kissing my neck, sucking slowly on the base of my neck before biting hard enough to draw blood.

I screamed, clenching my fists.

"Damn it! Let me go!" I spat out, my breath heavy.

"Not a chance. I am going to teach you once and for all that destroying my school will get you punished. And since I can not kill you. I am going to do something just as bad."

He said, smirking, and continued as he felt me gulp.

"I am going to fuck you, Gokudera Hayato."

I gasped in horror- this could not be happening! "Hibari! Damn it this isn't funny!" I screamed, paling as Hibari ran his hand down my body and grabbed onto my member, squeezing it hard. I gasped again and then bit my lip, keeping myself from begging for him to stop any more then I had already.

I was not going to let this raping bastard get the best of me. I may be a virgin, but that won't change anything. I will not give him what he wants!

He began rubbing my cock slowly, his thumb pressing into the tip, making me hotter then should have been possible. He smirked as pre cum started coming out of me.

"Oh? Are you getting hot already, Gokudera." he moved his hand harder up and down, fucking me until I was drawing my own blood to keep from cumming.

But my resistance was short lived, and I finally couldn't hold on anymore. Soon, I was completely at his mercy.

/

When I woke up my back hurt like hell. My arms and legs where no longer tied up, thankfully, but they were covered in bruises from the hand cuffs. I noticed that I had been covered in a blanket and as I looked around the room I saw Hibari sitting in the corner, looking out the window of whatever god forsaken place he had taken me to.

I didn't want to try to think about what happened.

Didn't want to remember how he had taken me. How painfully brutal it was. How much menace was in his movements. For gods sake, the bastard didn't even prepare me!

I sat up. Standing as best I could while trying not to pass out from the ridiculous amount of pain my lower body was in.

Hibari looked over at me as I was getting dressed, his eyes holding something I never thought I would see from him.

Regret.

I didn't wait to hear what ,if anything, he had to say about it.

I couldn't tell the Tenth, and I wasn't gonna go to the police, or anybody else.

He used protection. And its not like im some girl who thinks sex is some magical hay ride.

I get it was a punishment. I do.

But damn it. That bastard, why the hell did he have to punish me that way!

Why couldn't he just bite me to death like always! Why the hell did he have to rape me!

Why the hell did he have to do this!

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could manage, not looking back, not stopping, and not allowing anyone to see the tears falling from my eyes.

/

HIBARI"S POV.

I walked home as quickly as I could, not looking back.

I was the head of discipline in Namimori. It was my job to make sure rapes didn't happen, and yet I myself, committed one.

I had wanted him for years. Ever since he first came into the school.

He was pale, well toned, with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. I liked the fact that he was a "Say what you mean and mean what you say", kind of guy.

He was strong, not stronger then me, but who was? And of course, he was the most loyal person I had ever seen, even if only to that herbivore...

Still, it is no secret to me that I have been in love with him from the moment I had seen him walking into the school, crushing a cigarette in the process. It was the most disrespectful and yet the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

And yet, I did something as horrible to him as that. I took him from the person he wanted to protect, hurt him, tied him up, played with his body, and then, I raped him.

I felt regret the moment I heard his voice, the way it hitched in agony as I made him cum, the desperation in his eyes as he looked at me, the expressive emerald eyes only showing intense pain, like he was dying. Dying from what I was doing to him, from what I had just done.

But he didn't cry, because he too has pride, and because I have no control, because I am no better then the monsters I have helped to kill or arrest, I pressed into him. The moment I did was pure bliss, until I realized that he was a virgin, until I heard his voice break into a strangled call of pain and betrayal. I had tried to hurry, tried to finish quickly, but the more I rushed the worse his pain got, and by the time it was over, his body was trembling in fear and pain..

I couldn't even make myself speak to apologize, because the shame and pain I felt from hurting him was too much to take. I couldn't even breathe.

/

GOKUDERA"S POV

I stayed home all week, only texting the tenth once in the mornings, to assure him the fake cold I had dreamed up for myself was nothing for him to concern himself with. My body still hurt, my chest would constrict every now and then, mimicking the pain I had felt that night all over again. I think I probably went through every emotion in the book that week, pain, shame, betrayal, loss, fear, anger, more anger, and finally I had excepted what he did to me. Not because I wanted to, but because my mind would have broken if I didn't stop myself from thinking of that horrible night.

I even promised the tenth I would return to school tomorrow, Monday. I had skipped for over a week, claiming to be on deaths door and handing the tenth over to Yamamoto's protection. Thankfully no attacks had occurred in my absence, but it was time to return to him. The tenth needed me, and I had to go to him, it was that simple, still. The idea of going to NAMI-Chu was not appealing in the slightest.

/

Next day,

I met the tenth like nothing had happened. He had hugged me, asking me how I was feeling today, and what I had had to eat, offering to cook for me, or have his mom cook for me, if I needed anything. I had just smiled back at him, nodded my head in thanks and lead him to the school gates. The first person I saw when we got to the gate was Hibari, the same expression of guilt and regret splashed across his face the moment he saw me, eyes staring at me in shock before quickly marching over to me. He reached out and grabbed my arm, his eyes never leaving mine.

I flinched instantly at his touch, a prickly feeling coming over my body. I backed away slowly, watching as his face twisted in more pain, more regret.

"G-gokudera-kun? Whats wrong? Are you still sick? Do you n- need to go home?" tenth asked, moving over to me instantly, and placed his hand on my head. A few moments later he was shaking his head at me, seeming displeased.

"Gokudera-kun! You still have a fever, you have to rest at least a little today, ok? I will pick you up later, so can you go to the nurses office?" he asked, looking concerned.

I blinked, not there. Anywhere but here, I cant lay down anywhere near Hibari! What if he decides he liked rape and wanted it again? NO! I CANT DO THAT AGAIN!

" Sorry tenth, I-I can't lay down around Hib-er. I mean... Here... I-I'll go home for the day after all. P-please excuse me!"

and with that I ran as fast as I could away from them. My heart pounding and my cheeks burning, until I couldn't run anymore and had to stop, had to calm down and think clearly. I sat down on a park bench, letting the cool wood distract me from the pain in my chest. It hurt worse then when I lost my mother, even.

The ache would come to me at random times, whenever something would remind me about Hibari or about what had happened almost a week ago. It was the fear that got me most, because I was never afraid of anything. Until now, and it wasn't that I was fearful of Hibari, but rather, I was fearful of what he might do to punish me next..

I felt a cold hand touch my neck, in the same place as the hickey Hibari had given me, pressing into it gently, as if to wish it away.. I looked up at the offending hand to see him, Hibari had followed me, and I was in too much pain and to paralyzed in fear to move a muscle,

He let go of my neck after a moment, moving slowly around the bench until he was sitting, facing me on the ground, resting on his knees for support. No- No! He can't be thinking about- NOT AGAIN! I was about to scream when he held my hand, his fingers trembling.

Wait.

Hibari Kyouya was... Trembling? I looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight before me,

his eyes were puffy, reddish lines around the edges, indications of lack of sleep, or even tears clearly present. His face was paler then normal, cheeks slightly flushed, lips slightly bitten into, as if he were afraid, and to top it off, his entire body was shaking. And I mean, _really_ shaking.

I blinked in shock as he moved ever so slightly, taking my hands in his before hiding his eyes behind his hair, his voice broke when he finally spoke to me

"Im so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I- I don't understand why I allowed myself to act upon my fantasies like that." He took a deep breath before he continued.

" But I will never do such a thing again, so please, don't run from me. Please- don't hate me. "

He said, his voice trembling in time with his hands, face flushed in embarrassment, teeth connecting with his bottom lip, as if to keep himself in reality.. _**This was Hibari Kyouya?**_

The man who did such a horrible thing to me? Why the hell is he like this now! I- I should be the one shaking! Wait.. I-im not shaking.. even though he's touching me. The pain's gone, too...

why?

"why?" I asked, letting my hands relax under his.

He looked up, his eyes slightly gleaming over, as though he had been about to cry.

"Because I am pathetically in love with you. I couldn't stop myself, I-im so sorry, Hayato."

he said, his voice barely a whisper.

I gasped, the confession forcing me to forgo my pride as I allowed tears to roll down my cheeks. He stood up, eyes alarmed, as I spoke, my voice hitching.

"Then why did you rape me! If you love me, why the hell did you have to do it so violently! You were so- so angry! So cruel, even if it was by f-force, you nearly broke my body! i- It was my first time! " I exclaimed, my pain and frustration having finally boiled over.

I heard him gasp at my words, and then his hands held mine, tenderly, as he spoke again.

"Broke? I- I was being that rough?" he asked, his voice breaking with each word. I felt soft drops of warm water hitting my hands. And looked up into Hibari's eyes, he was crying, too.

He leaned up, never letting his eyes leave mine, and very slowly touched my face. He leaned in, whispering softly.

"Please, let me atone for what I did to you. You can even rape me, anything. Just don't hurt anymore. I may harm weak herbivores, be the biggest bastard in the world, hate most other humans, and bite people to death on a hourly basis, but I do not want to hurt you. "

I blinked, allowing him to wipe away one of my tears, his fingers were still shaking.

I cleared my throat, the beating of my heart telling me that he had somehow managed to make me care for him despite the horrible things he did just a week ago. He was being too gentle. To sincere, to kind for me to hate him. I felt like I was the only person in the world, or at least, the only person in his. And for the life of me I couldn't push the bastard away, so I just leaned back and let him cry as long as he wished.

/

"Oi, Hibari how long are you gonna sob already! Its been a fucking hour for gods sake!" I said, my patience long gone after close to an hour of stares from passers by and mumbled apologies from Hibari. Enough was enough!

Hibari moved away from my shoulder , where he had been crying for nearly an hour now, and quickly looked at me. His eyes comically red and puffy. I forced myself not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Goku-" I cut him off, it was creepy, seeing this guy apologize.

"Enough! I get it, alright? I forgive you so stop fucking blubbering already!" I all but shouted, surprising myself and Hibari with my statement. Forgiveness has never been a strong point for me. But as I quickly processed what I had said I realized that somewhere between the constant sobs and shaking that was so NOT Hibari, I had, in fact, forgiven him.

" Thank you. I will defiantly keep my word. The next time I touch you, it will be because you want me too." he said, his lips turned up slightly in the corners.

I blushed and quickly turned my face down, in a poor attempt to hide it. But Hibari was to fast, he grabbed my face and pulled my chin up until he could look into my eyes, my face still flushed like a tomato.

"I love you, Hayato." he said, eyes reverting back to their more serious appearance that he had shown me so many times before. I felt myself smile for a brief moment before I pushed his hand away. I might have slight feelings for him, but he was not getting off with what he did that easily. I will make sure he works for it next time... Next time? damn it! Stupid fucking heart!

/

next day.

Hibari's POV

I woke up with the birds, listening to the quite chirping for a while before I decided to move. It was 6am and I needed to be to Hayato's house by seven. I had all but forced him to tell me where he lived yesterday all in the hopes of having a few blissful moments alone with him this morning. I know full well that he will be with that annoying brown haired herbivore, but that didn't mean I could not walk with him part way...

I thought about my horrible behavior yesterday while I showered. I had known that he would be upset with me, after all he had skipped school for a entire week just to avoid me... So when he pulled away from my touch I should not have been so hurt by it.. but I was. I forced myself to move when I saw him running away from me, despite the shock I was in from his reaction. Chasing him through Namimori until he finally collapsed on a park bench. When I saw the look on his face, the faint hint of the love bite I had left on his neck... I felt sick to my stomach. I touched him without thinking, wishing for the stupid mark to be gone. When he met my eyes and didn't run away I was more relieved then I could ever remember being before. I decided then and there that I would give him my pride to make up for the horrible things I had done to him. Before I knew it I was making the most embarrassing confession in history, and I had cried for at least an hour too... Pathetic.

/

by the time I had gotten dressed in my usual school uniform I was shaking. Worrying about Hayato's reaction to my uninvited arrival at his door so early in the morning. Worried that he had decided to not forgive me after all. I couldn't blame him for that, I certainly wouldn't be able to do so. I continued thinking about all the ways this idea could go wrong as I walked to his home, just a short distance from my own. I walked up the stair case and over to apartment 59, the last one on the second floor. The place looked even more run down during the day time, the darkness from last night gone to reveal the chipped paint and falling down sign on the front of the place.. He was much better then this rat whole.

I knocked on the door three times, took a step back, and tried to remind myself to be calm. He did not need to see me getting violent today.. I had to make a better impression.

/

Gokudera's POV!

I woke up to some bastard banging on my door. I checked my alarm clock, it was only 6:45 am. I had 15 blissful more minutes of sleep until this bastard started banging! I stood up after the third offensive knock and all but ran into the living room, cussing all the way.

I swung the door open as soon as I reached it, ready to lay into whoever the hell it was when I saw him. There, on my front porch stood Hibari Kyouya. He looked me up and down while I took in the scene before me. Realizing that he must have come here to pick me up for school way to fucking early, when he smirked and commented in a barely audible voice.

"Wow. I think you might need to put more on, the next time you answer the door Hayato."

I looked down, realizing that I had on nothing but my boxers, in front of Hibari... Crap!

"S-Shut up! I don't need you telling me that! A-anyway, why the hell are you here!" I said, forcing the blush off my cheeks as I moved back inside, making sure to leave the door ajar so he knew to follow me.

I heard the door close a few seconds later, and then Hibari was there, his arms on my shoulders.

I gasped but otherwise didn;t move. Unsure as to what he was doing.

"I thought you'd be up by now, Hayato. Or at least more fully dressed. After all, school starts at 8:15 sharp." he all but purred into my ear, I closed my eyes for a minute before moving away and speaking as calmly as I could manage. "The tenth doesn't like to get there to early, he wakes up at 7:30 and I pick him up at 7:50, to allow him time to get ready!" I said defensively as I pulled on the nearest shirt I could find, scanning the rooms for pants as I spoke.

I felt his eyes on me the entire time.

"Hn. Pretty brave of him. One day he will end up bitten to death for his late arrivals. " he said, his eyes playful when I reentered the room, fully clothed this time. He seemed to twitch a bit as he noticed the wrinkled shirt I had on... it was my uniform shirt, worn with blue jeans, belts, tennis shoes and my rings.. I smirked.

"So, what now? Should we walk to the tenths house early, or do you want something to eat first?" I asked, watching his eyes stare at me in what could only be described as shock. Funny how Hibari Kyouya could have so many different expressions around me.. it almost felt nice.

"Hn. Why don't we eat out, then? It takes less time. " he reasoned, not giving me any time to respond as he walked over to the door and opened it, turning back to smirk at me when I didn't follow fast enough.

I sighed, already caught up in his pace as I walked over to the door, grabbing my wallet from the table and my cell phone, tossing them into my bag and locking the door behind us.

Hibari just kept smirking the entire way out of the apartment.

/

HIBARI

I walked silently beside Hayato as he made his way to the closest diner. Watching as his hair seemed to glow in the morning light, like a silver halo around his head. I tried not to look at his body, mostly because my own body would no doubt react to it and that would be the worst thing for me to do after he had given me the chance to eat with him, and two. Because his disrespect of the uniform of My school was enough to make my blood boil and I would sooner hit myself then him. I had hurt him enough already.

He stopped suddenly, taking me by surprise as I nearly crashed into him. He turned around slowly, his eyes guarded but kind, almost as if he had known of my worries. "This is the place. Best coffee in town." He said, opening the door and eying me suspiciously when I didn't follow fast enough. I forced myself to smile as I waked into the diner, it was older then most of the buildings in town, with round red windows and black benches.. I could see why he liked it, it matched his style to a T. We walked up to the counter to order, Hayato jumping in for me instead of allowing me time to look at the poorly placed menu.. How could he deem this place worthy enough for his business? "Two Mocha's, double shot, no whip. And two combo meals."

A combo meal? Disgusting, was he expecting me to eat such a thing, or worse... Allow him to eat such a thing?

"Oi, lets go. They bring it to your table here." He said, as if I often patronized such places. He lead me to the far back of the restaurant, where only one booth could be seen amongst a surprising amount of plants. I did not like the look of this.

"Hibari, can I ask you something?" He said, looking at me from the seat opposite mine, I nodded as I took my place. I was prepared for this talk. I knew he would have questions. And I knew he would want me to explain. I just didn't think he would bring me to a public place to ask them, wait... Was he that afraid of me? I sighed as I waited for his questions. Surely they would not be pleasant ones.

GOKUDERA

"So how long have you L-loved me?" I asked, forcing myself to start with the easiest one first. I would need caffeine in me before I could ask him the others, and as he seemed to be equally worried about my questions, I decided to give him a break, for now.

I watched him blink at me multiple times before he responded, his eyes hidden in his hair.

"Three years." He murmured, his voice barely audible, cheeks red.

I blinked. What?

"What?" I heard myself say, my voice comically shocked.

He looked up at me, connecting our eyes in a intense gaze.

"You walked into the school on your first day, stubbing out a Cigarette and leaving the butt on the ground. You saw me, Hayato. But you just glared at me, flipped me the bird, and walked into the building. It was the most annoying and the most attractive sight I had ever seen." he breathed, his hands shaking slightly on the table, eyes filled with an emotion that could only be called one thing.

Love.

The bastard was serious.

I felt myself blush at the way he was looking at me, the look of love turning more heated, needy, by the minute. When the waiter came with our coffee and food, I realized I hadn't drawn a breath for nearly a minute. I had been too caught up in his eyes. The normally stoic expression melted, the once terrifying prefect looking at me with love. It was enough to make you forget to breathe.

I looked down at my food, fried eggs, fish, miso soup. It was this places take on Japanese breakfasts. I concentrated on taking a bite of the fish, forcing myself to think about something other then Hibari. I was Not willing to l-love him! I could not let him get off so easily.

"Hayato." Hibari said, his voice thick, almost concerned.

I looked up at him in slight alarm, noticing the strained and worried expression he had plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked, forcing myself back into my facade, no need to show myself to him. To be more vulnerable to him...

"Are you- would you like me to- l-leave you alone?" he asked, his face paler then usual.

I replied without thinking.

"No. why the hell would I?" I said, raising my eyebrows in slight alarm. And then Hibari did something I never thought possible.

He smiled.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen- I felt like the world stopped for several minutes.

**HIBARI POV**

I could not stop the smile from spreading across my face when Hayato said that. I had been sure he would reject me for what I had done to him. Possibly even report me to the police for the crime I had committed against him. But instead, he was willing to talk to me. To eat with me, and to allow me to stay with him. It was the best feeling I could have imagined possible.

I watched as his face lit up with a bright blush before turning his gaze to his food and taking several bites of egg before slamming down all of his miso soup. He looked up at me while I watched him eat, seeming to study the way I ate my meal. Finally he spoke again, his voice comically determined.

"So, you liked me this whole fucking time. But you never said anything? Then you suddenly decide to do _that_ to me? Then confess... Did you think I would accept you because of- of _that_?"

He asked, looking embarrassed, but determined to hear my answer.

I put my chopsticks down and took a deep breath. I had to answer him, it was only fair.

"It's not like that. I-I knew you would never think of another man – especially one who often bite's you and your friends to death- in that sort of way. You have too much pride, like myself. You would never consider loving another man." I stopped to draw a quick breath before I continued, looking up at him to see his intent expression. He was listening, then.

"That is why I did not tell you about my feelings. I do admit that it was a sudden action. I normally do not allow myself to lose control of my emotions, but that day- When you stood between that herbivore and I- siding with him yet again.. I just snapped. I wanted to badly to claim you, mark you as my own and no one else's, that I acted without thinking about the consequences, or your feelings. "

I stopped again to measure his expression. It was a mixture of rage and if I am reading it correctly, understanding...?

"I confessed so that at least you would know- I love you. I did a horrible thing, but i- I did it because I could not control my feelings for you any longer. I wanted you to know that- that what I did came from love. Even if it was wrong."

I bowed my head in shame, ready to hear curses or feel a fist hit my face.

Instead I felt a warm, slightly calloused hand reach out to rest on my own.

**GOKUDERA**

I don't know why I reached out for him. Or why the look of shame on his face physically hurt me. But I knew I needed to stop his pain, and so I placed my hand onto his slightly outstretched one. He looked up at me, his expression conveying first shock, then confusion before I finally settled on something slightly bitter sweet, but still loving. Very very loving.

"I-I still think your a complete ass for what you did. But im not a girl, and im not going to hate you for it. If you swear never to do that again- i-I'll consider dating you. Maybe. "

I said, my face flushing yet again. I heard his instant shock as he released a gasp of surprise before standing up and pulling me up with him. He tossed his cash on the table and walked out of the diner, not looking at me until we got outside.

"What?" I asked, slightly curious.

He looked at me, finally. To revel a huge smile on his face and a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

He leaned into me slightly, connecting our eyes in an intense gaze before he spoke. Eyes very serious.

"I promise. I will never do that to you again. So- please go out with me?"

I smirked and nodded. Surprising myself at the emotions I felt for him. When he had completely stripped me of my pride once already, but then again. Wasn't it the cloud who tames the storm?

He leaned closer, closing the distance between our lips. It was gentle at first, hesitant, but once I kissed back he took more control over it. Biting my lip just enough to receive a small gasp from me, which he used to press his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted good, and his cold hands on my neck felt nice. I leaned into him, allowing our bodies to press into one another while our tongues fought for control. He won, but I think I put up a damn good fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter for this story!

I got some comments that I took to heart, especially the ones surrounding Hayato's feelings for Hibari. However, as I just have to right yaoi for my own self satisfaction- this chapter is very long and will most likely not clear the air completely. But I think I did pretty good anyway..

Please REVIEW! Just cause I don't like long comments dose not mean I hate reviews!

**Tsuna POV**

I woke up the same way I always did, with reborn's giant hammer slamming into my skull. I screamed in shock as I fell out of the bed, making a powerful impact with the cold hard floor. I looked up to see reborn walking away from me with a smile on his face. The man was sick in the head. For sure.

I stood up slowly, stretching my sore muscles. Reborn had been training me over the last few days, saying something about how Gokudera-kun would cheer up if I got stronger.. In the end, the only thing that came out of it so far had been ugly bruises. "Tsu-kun! Your friends are here!" mom called, pulling me from my thoughts. I rushed around my room, dressing as fast as I could before rushing down stairs and straight out the door.

What I saw then shocked and disturbed me.

Gokudera-kun was standing next to Hibari-san. Hibari-san was smiling an almost angelic, that's right, _angelic!_ Smile at him! Gokudera-kun was glairing at him, but the feeling didn't match the way he stood just a bit too close to him...

What the hell was going on?

**Gokudera POV**

We had walked to the tenths at a quick pace. Our breakfast had taken longer then we had planned, and with all the talking, and the er... other thing we did..

Well, we had been sure we would be late for school. Normally this would not have made me rush, I know more then the teachers anyway. But today I was with Hibari.. And Hibari was never late.

Never.

When the tenths mother called him down I was shaking.

Hibari and I had been holding hands until only a moment ago for gods sake!

When the tenth walked out of his house he nearly choked on his bread.

I followed his gaze to see Hibari smiling a breathtakingly gorgeous smile. His face happily relaxed in a way I had never seen before. Like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. And though I tried, I could not seem to make myself dislike it.

/

Entering the school with the head of the disciplinary committee was a experience I had already had a number of times, however, I had never walked into the school with him smiling until now.

There was not a single student who didn't stop and stare at us as we passed. I was starting to get really angry about all the stupid idiots looking at us when Yamamoto came over, laughing in his stupid fashion.

"Hahaha, who would have thought Hibari would smile like that! So funny!" he all but shouted, making tenth jump and my fists clench.. it was bad enough that I had to deal with the other idiots staring, I did not need him making it worse!

"Shut it baseball idiot! Can't you leave us alone for one fucking day!"

I shouted, my good mood from this morning completely lost in this bastards stupid comments.

"Ma ma! No need to be so uptight, besides, you hate hibari don't you? So, why are you letting him walk with you?" he asked, completely ignoring my warning.

I was about to shout at him but Hibari beat me to it, well, in a matter of speaking...

He grabbed onto my hand and yanked me into his side, glaring daggers first at Yamamoto, then at everyone else who happened to be looking at us.

"Don't anger my lover. Unless you want to be bitten to death!" he all but hissed. Making everyone, including the poor tenth scream in shocked horror.

It was kind of funny when Yamamoto did it, though.

HIBARI POV

by the time I reached the safe haven of my office I was fighting the need to murder the entire student body. Hayato had been remarkably understanding about what I have done to him, so much so that I had been thinking it was a dream before the shocked reactions of the herbivore Hayato oh so adores woke me from it. I focused on him standing beside me rather then on what I could so easily do to the pathetic weakling if only I were able.. However, when we entered the school together, I lost my good mood completely.

Yamamoto Takeshi was by far one of the most idiotic people I knew, so I shouldn't have been so surprised by his outburst. Still, when I heard that Hayato hated me, though hopefully in the past tense now, I was simply unable to contain my rage. I acted on impulse, and I made Hayato angry because of it.

He hadn't said anything to me about my use of the word lover, as if this was something he could not even consider, and instead ran after the shirking herbivore who had for so long been his only devotion, No. who is still his only devotion.

I had been able to get close, was allowed to kiss him, finally. By his own will.

And I blew it because I was unable to control my temper.

It was humiliating. It was sickening, and it made me wish I was one of those weak herbivores, someone who knew words and control instead of action and power, for then I would have been able to confess in a normal way, I would have been able to keep myself from raping him. I would have been better for him.

But I am selfish, and prideful. I simply can not change who I am, I just hope that Hayato allows me another chance.

I signed at my own thoughts as I walked into my office, only to find Kasakube sitting on the couch with a weary expression and a mountain of paper work in front of him.

"Kyouya-san. Sorry to bother you with this, but the Cavollone famillia lead by Dino-san is requesting your assistance in Italy, and sent these documents for you."

I glared at the offensive documents as I slammed my door, pulling out my tonfas as I no longer could control my anger, and with great satisfaction, rammed it into the side of Kasakube's face.

Gokudera POV

The tenth was shaken, it was like all the life had been drained from his face. When he looked between Hibari and I and ran away, a part of me died.

I followed him around the school only to find him in an empty classroom hyperventilating.

"Tenth? Are you ok? Tenth?" I asked, panicked as I clasped onto his shoulders and began to shake him.

He looked up at me, a slight blush in his cheeks as he rubbed his face.

"Im fine Gokudera-kun. Im just surprised is all. Wheres Yamamototo? Did you talk to him before all this happened? What is going on anyway? I thought you hated Hibari-san! Did you two fight before? Is that why you weren't at school?"

"T-tenth! Calm down. I'll answer all of your questions."

and then, after the tenth nodded in acceptance, I began answering his questions.

/

By the end of my answers I was blushing like mad, having told the tenth everything about what happened. Forgetting my pride completely so I could answer his questions. He was silent for awhile, seeming to take in all of what I had said, and then took my hand and said, very sincerely

"I understand what happened now. I didn't think hibari-san would r-rape you.

I'm so sorry, for letting him take you away in front of me. For not helping you deal with the situation, and for not being here for you when you needed to talk about all of the things your going threw. But Gokudera-kun, are you sure about this? Forgiving him, liking him, g-going out with him! Its too much! You dont deserve this! Being with someone like that, who hurt you already, I dont want that! I dont want you to be hurt again."

He said, squeezing my hands so tightly that it hurt as he spoke,

I smiled at him, and forced myself to think about why I wanted to let Hibari off, why I forgave him so quickly even though I should have wanted to kill him.

And then, just like a bolt of lightening it hit me, hard and fast and permanent, creating a special kind of damage that I never thought possible.

I was in love with him.

Even though he did such a horrible thing to me, even after feeling so much pain, and betrayal. I was in love with him! What was I, sick? Why would his actions make me love him! Why!?

"Tenth, I know its wrong, that those things shouldn't make me feel this way! But- but I, I love him. I fucking love him, even though he did what he did. Its sick, and its wrong and its not right for me, as your right hand man to have such a weakness, but I do. So please give me your blessing!"

I said, bowing my head as best I could in the small space between us.

"I get it, Gokudera-kun. I-i'll try to support you. I just, I wish you picked someone, n-nicer. Like Yamamoto. I feel bad for him."

I looked up, sudden confusion on my face,

"Yamamoto?"

HIBARI

I had just taken my place behind my desk when Yamamoto Takeshi came in with an angery expression on his face. He locked my door behind himself and before I could even blink had his katana pulled and pointed at my head.

I smirked. Yes, he had gotten rather strong indeed. Not as strong as me, tho.

I pulled out my tonfas in the same motion I used to evade his attack and ended up behind him, rendering him unable to move anything besides his mouth with my VG.

"Now. What exactly are you doing, Yamamoto Takeshi.?"

I asked, sure I would hear some sort of hot headed miscalculation training excuse.

I was wrong, however.

" Why? Why did Hayato choose a bastard like you!? If its strength that he needs, ill beat you and become the best of the guardians!"

I blinked. What? He was in love with my Hayato?

"I chose him before you. From the moment he walked into this school, and I have wanted him for just as long, there was nothing I wanted more. And now I have him. Do you understand?" I asked, allowing the fool to see a bit of my emotions. Hayato did not need two people in love with him, best to let him understand via my own perspective. Hayato might pick him, after all he didnt rape him.

"y-you bastard! What the hell are you doing to one of the other guardians?!"

Hayato shouted from behind me, interrupting my line of thought. I turned as I returned my weapons to their box and then began to walk over to my omnivore.

"He came in and attacked me. I defended myself. Thats all." I said, hoping he would allow me to leave any further information out. Thankfully, as if he had guessed my hesitation, he replied.

"O-ok. I'll let it go this time. Since it was the base ball idiots fault. But just this once. Kyouya."

I blushed slightly at the use of my own name on his lips before nodding in reply and returning to my desk. Think positive, I thought to myself. Hayato wanted to be with me, he even called me by name. He is mine. Its fine.

Right.

/

On our way home Hayato told me about his fear about Yamamoto's feelings for him, and how Tsuna had told him of this fact, so it "must be true".

I sighed as he walked away from me in front of his house. He didnt invite me in.. wait no. this was the time to hunt down the rain, not look at my chances for sex! What am I an idiot?

/

Yamamoto's place.

I walked into Takesushi with my tonfas drawn, as soon as I entered the restrant Yamamoto waved goodbye to his costumer and picked up his katana before walking out with a fighting expression on his face. Clearly he had been planning on my attacking him. Fine, this would settle things once and for all.

We ended up in front of hayato's apartment, both bleeding after the fight with no victor having been decided on. Yamamoto was worse off then I was, but still able to move around. So unfortunately I could not call myself the winner. We had decided after the fight was called off by Sawada and the baby that we would come here and settle this with Hayato. Giving him the choice between us, rather then taking it into our own hands, I was hardly pleased with the idea but once Sawada went into boss mode, there was no arguing with him.

Yamamoto knocked while I was thinking of what to say to Hayato, praying he would by some twist of fate care for me after what I have done to him. That the kiss we shared we something he might want to share with me again.

I sighed as Hhayato appeared at the door,

When he opened it, it took him less then a minute to start cussing..

Gokudera POV

"What the Fucking hell is going on?! Did you two idiots really think i'd let you fight over me and just randomly say 'oh sure my feelings are only for the winner!' or something just as stupid? HUH?!" I shouted while I patched up hibari's left arm on my couch. Yamamoto sat on the opposite end of the room with most of my band aids and gauze covering his face and chest. He looked like a damn mummy, as if he could win against Hibari! The idiot!

"Well? I want to know now? Is that what you two thought?"

I asked again, less angery and more hurt this time. Did they really think I was that easy?

"Ahahaha. Its not like that Gokudera, I just- I love you! I-i cant stand you being with Hibari! Ive wanted you longer!" Yamamoto confessed, blushing with serious eyes. I sighed as I looked over at him and swollowing my pride said,

"I love him. Hes mean and crude and one of the biggest pricks I know. And he hasn't done anything to make me really love him over the last week.. but for whatever reason, i-i dont feel for you what I feel for Hibari. Im sorry."

I said, blushing while focusing on Yamamoto's face.

He looked like he was gonna break down, and without another word he stood up and walked out of the room, I followed him out and grabbed his hand before he left, forcing him to turn around and face me so I could give him something important. Something i'd want if I were him, at least.

I kissed him, just barely, just enough for him to feel it. And then pulled away just fast enough to say how sorry I was once again.

""Its ok. I-i at least got to kiss you once. Now I can try to move on. Thanks, Gokudera. Your a good friend. "

and with that he turned away once again and left.

I sighed as Hibari placed his hand on my shoulder, his voice slightly horse.

"Hayato. I love you. So much I can't stand it. I love you." he repeated this for a very long time, until I left myself open enough for him to pull me closer and very slowly kiss me. His hands on my neck, not restraining, just touching me. Letting me know he would listen to me with soft words and touches whenever we parted for breath. I faintly recall closing the door to my apartment before allowing him to lead me into the kitchen and then back into the living-room once again. His lips leaving mine only when necessary, his eyes needy.

We soon collapsed on the couch our fingers in each others hair and our tongues fighting for control. He won, but only because his erection rubbed into my own through our pants and I had to allow myself a gasp of pleasure at the sensations it caused me.

"Hayato. Can we move this into the bedroom?" he asked, voice nearly unrecognizable with lust. I allowed a slight gasp as his hand pressed into my pants, playing with the belt while he waited for my reply. I grabbed onto his face before I spoke.

"Yes. But go slow this time, ok? Im trusting you. "

and with that he pessed his hand into my pants and grabbed my member, touching me with soft movements and kissing me until I was moaning into his mouth from the pleasure of it all.

He pulled me up into his lap, kissing me deeper and harder then before, then he pulled away slowly and took my hands in his.

"should I carry you, hayato?" I blushed and nodded as he stood, his arms around me like I was something irriplacible.

I leaned into it, letting him lay me down on my own bed before kissing me again.

This time with more hunger and passion then before. My head was filled with the feeling of his lips, his taste, the touches to my groin, until I came hard all over his hands and he placed one finger next to my hole.

I whimpered a bit at the sudden feeling, but soon he had me gasping when he hit something inside of me that made me see stars.

After that he made love to me for hours, stopping to whisper how much he loved me, over and over again, before continuing to take me.

This continued into the next morning.

/

ten years later.

"Everyone Kyoko and I are getting married!" Tenth cried in happiness, Sawsagawa Kyoko standing next to him blushing and showing off a gaint diamond ring.

Everyone cheered for them and the party the tenth had set up for the ten year anniversary of my and Kyouya's relationship began.

Ok. sappy and pointless ending. But I seem to be good at those. Haha. Hope you liked it.

-SYC.


End file.
